Of Magnets And Miracle
Before being able to access this quest, you need to have the Happy Camper Portrait, dropped by Happy Camper in the Student Art Gallery. Go to Prof. Mossel Bobross to start the quest. Briefing Prof. Mossel Bobross "Ah, welcome back to art class, . I see you have a portrait there. Your latest masterpiece, I assume? You could probably stick that up on the''' Fridge of Parental Adoration' over there, but you'll need something to help adhere it. Hmm..." The professor scratches his 'fro in contemplative thought. He sure seems stumped by this one. "I'm not the most logical among my peers by any means, but I feel like there's a scienc'y solution to this problem. Why don't you head down to the Bread Basket and talk to my old pal Warden Cliff?" '''Summary' Magnets- you need to learn how they @#$% work. Walkthough Dialogue Speak to Warden Cliff "Great Scott, , this sounds like quite the predicament! However, I have just the thing- magnets. Here, let me show you!" With the flick of his wrict, the warden uncovers a table with all manner of tiny models on it. "Excuse the crudity of these models, ; I didn't have time to make them to scale!" Umm, that's fine, Doc-- I mean, Warden. After a stellar explanation including brightly colored flammable logs that served absolutely NO purpose, the warden sends you on your way. "Now, a @#$% Magnet will likely be the easiest to find. And when you do..." The Warden trails off, then runs straight at you, index finger outstretched towards the heavens. "You gotta go back, ! Back... to the teacher!" Returning to Prof. Bobross with the magnet : "...'Mag-net'? You say there are things out in Elanthia walled magnets? Splendid! You know, there are probably other magnetic things laying around. You can use those to stick the''' Happy Camper Portrait''' you found on the fridge." : You give the professor a classic 'why should I care about any of this?' look, which he quickly diffuses. "That Fridge is a magical thing, . It has the power to make whatever you place on its doors come to life somewhere in the world. Where and why remain a mystery, much like the inner workings of these 'magnets' you've discovered." The Fridge of Parental Admiration (After you put the Magnitized Happy Camper Portrait on it) : The Happy Camper Portrait you put on the fridge sure looks neat! You can't help but wonder what scenic landscape helped inspire this image... Maybe it's worth investigating! The Happy Camper go to the camp site and fight untill you find the happy camper : "Hello there!" calls the Happy Camper as he walks from behind a tent, his arms filled with logs. "Think you could give me a hand? I've been pitching this tent all day and now I've got wood.' Not wanting to seem rude, you grab the camper's wood and assemble it nearby into a pile near his tent. : "Gee, thanks!" he gleefully call to you, his horse letting out a celebratory nay as he does. What a nice pair of buddies! As you smile back at the two of them, the camp site is suddenly overcast by a massive shadow, as a bellowing quake rocks the peaceful countryside around you. And that's when you see him... : >>> Look out! : The Mountain that Broke the Horse's Back : Suddenly, a figure much like the Stone Giant erupts into the clearing, his peak frosted with snow and several precious gems sparkling in his ear. He doesn't seem to see the poor horse, however, and crushes him underfoot. "Oooh, is this like, a camp festival?" he cries. : "My horse!" the camper screams. "You broke his back, you stupid mountain!" Noticing the poor horse, the mountain shries and runs away, presumably trampling dozens of smaller forest animals in the process. The camper turns to you with tears in his eyes, and yells, "Quick! Go get some help!" : >>> Where can I get help?! : Lead a Horse to Health Care : The Happy Camper sniffs and wipes away some tears. "There's a doctor at the University that specializes in veterinary care. If you can somehow get my horse there, the doctor could save him!" You take a look at the crippled horse, whinnying in pain. You try to hoist him up over your shoulders, but it seems there's no way you can carry him. : "Try using a stick!" the Camper yells. You pick up a nearby stick and poke the horse, hoping it will goad him into moving. Unfortunately, no matter how hard you beat the near-dead horse, he doesn't budge. : "It's not working!" he cries. "We need to lead him to the Nurse's Office, but what to you do when the stick doesn't work?" : >>> Here, try these carrots! : A Horse of a Different Color...Mostly Red : You present an armful of carrots to the Happy Camper who in keeping with his namesake, breaks out into a huge grin. : "Oh, thank you, ! Thank you!" he cries, bouncing up and down. "Now, let's get this horse on the road!" With that, he begins the painstaking process of leading the broke-back horse across the countryside. You decide to tag along, wincing constantly at the horse's painful whinnies and pleading face as it crawls across miles of terrain while the Camper dangles a handful of carrots just inches away from its face. : Eventually, the three of you make your way to the Nurse's Office. "Is there an animal doctor in the house?!" exclaims the Happy Camper. A wily haired man looks up with an intense urgency. "I've been waiting for something to do for months! The Animal Doctor is IN, baby!" : In a whirl of comical smoke, the vet fixes up the horse good as new. The Happy Camper beams at you with glee. "Thanks for the help, buddy! If you ever need a good camping partner, look me up!" With that, the camper disappears out the door with his horse. Quest Completion :Rewards: Dr. Mac Dreamy NPC unlocked. Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Fantasy University